


You Call That A Problem?

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: "There's just one little problem when I do that."





	You Call That A Problem?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Timeline: AU. Takes place in the universe established in _The Prophecy_ , so post Heroes (s07e17-18).  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to B.W., J.G., MGM and Gekko. No copyright infringement intended and no money being made. Kris Fraiser is mine.  
> A/N1: Written for fluffbingo, prompt: _ready_.  
> A/N2: Special thanks to my betas: quiethearted and jazwriter.

Sipping on her iced tea, Janet sat on the porch swing.

"Where's Kris?" asked Janet's mother, Kate, as she continued to shell fresh peas.

"She's taking a shower." Janet couldn't completely suppress her smirk.

"And just how did Kris end up so muddy while on a simple horseback ride?"

Janet looked away as she felt her cheeks burn with a blush.

"Janet?"

"She, uh, slipped on the bank of the creek when we stopped to let the horses drink."

"Are you saying she fell off her horse?"

"No, Mom. We got off the horses."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And why did you push her into the creek?" Janet opened her mouth to speak, but her mother continued. "Don't bother denying it—I know you too well, child."

Her blush deepening, Janet closed her mouth.

"Do either of you need a refill on your tea?" Kris asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"I'm fine," replied Janet.

"Would you mind grabbing me a bottle of water, Kris?"

"Sure thing, Kate." Kris joined them on the porch only a few moments later, handing Kate a cold bottle of water. Sitting next to Janet on the swing, she slipped her arm around Janet's shoulders.

"So what plans do you two have for the rest of the afternoon?"

Janet snuggled closer against Kris. "I’m just going to relax right here," she said, laying her head on Kris's shoulder.

"HEY! No fair!"

Cassie's exclamation made all three women look over to where Cassie was playing some one-on-one basketball with Janet's baby brother, Jeff.

"I am so glad Cassie was able to come with you on this visit," said Janet's mother.

"Me, too. I was actually kind of surprised she wanted to spend her spring break with us," said Janet.

"I'm not," Kris said, her voice soft.

Jeff sunk another basket—apparently the winning point. Slipping his arm around Cassie's shoulder, they walked toward to the porch.

"How was your game?" Janet asked.

"Great!" Jeff answered.

"He cheats," Cassie groused.

"I do not."

"Do, too."

"Do not."

"Do, too."

"Look, it's not my fault that men are stronger than women."

Even though Janet knew her brother was in no way a chauvinist and was only teasing, he was quickly skewered by stern looks by three generations of Fraiser women.

"That's why men lift weights and stuff, and women do yoga," Jeff said with a playful smirk.

"Yoga is good for flexibility, and I dare you to keep up with me on a double shift. Besides, woman have more stamina than men," Janet replied, putting enough emphasis on the word stamina to make it a double entendre.

"Right," he said, clearly not agreeing.

Janet shook her head. "All right then, name it."

"What?"

"Name your test of strength or endurance."

Jeff puffed up and smirked. "Arm wrestling."

[ _Wipe that smug smile off his face, Kris_.]

[ _Are you sure_?]

Kissing Kris, Janet replied, [ _As an only girl who grew up with two brothers, yes. Knock him down a peg or two_.]

[ _Okay_.]

Kris got up and joined Jeff at the tree stump where Janet's father chopped wood for the fireplace. Facing off, they grasped hands.

"You count it down, Mom!" Jeff called out.

"Can Kris beat Uncle Jeff?" Cassie whispered to Janet, sitting next to her.

"Mm hm. She's a lot stronger than she looks," she whispered back.

"You told her to beat him, didn't you?"

Janet simply smiled, eliciting laughter from her daughter.

"All right, you two. Ready, set, go," said Kate.

Janet's smile widened into a grin as she watched Kris let Jeff strain for a few moments before she quickly pressed the back of his hand to the stump.

"Hey! You must have cheated!"

Kris didn't react.

"Then try something else," Janet suggested.

Jeff looked from his sister, to Kris, to his mother, and back to his sister. "Okay. Pushups," he announced.

"Kris, you don't have to participate in this silly contest of his," Kate said.

"I don't mind, Kate."

"Okay. Have at it." She turned to Janet and Cassie. "I'm heading inside. I have a feeling this could take a while. I want to bake a couple of pies; will you help me, Janet?"

"Sure thing, Mom."

"Cassie, come and count our pushups," Jeff requested.

"Okay."

~~~

As Janet helped Kate prepared pie crusts and fillings from scratch, they watched the events taking place outside through the kitchen window. After Kris beat Jeff at pushups, they competed in a foot race, then chin-ups. Cassie then tossed them the basketball.

"Kris has quite the competitive streak, I see."

"Actually, she couldn't care less. But since Jeff started his little he-man routine, I told her to knock him down a peg or two," Janet said with a small smirk. "She's very fit and stronger than she looks."

"I think your brother is getting frustrated. Since you started this little competition between them, do you think you can stop it?"

Janet smiled. "Sure, Mom."

They dried their hands and went out onto the back porch. Jeff was bent over catching his breath for a few moments.

"Jeff, now do you believe me when I say women have more stamina than men?" Janet called out, smugness coloring her tone.

"I'm not done yet!" He stood upright and asked Cassie to toss him the ball. He dribbled a couple of times and then drove to the net, but Kris blocked his shot. Once again, he bent over, hands on knees, and tried to catch his breath.

Janet walked down the porch steps and approached the small concrete area. "Honey?"

Kris turned to face her. "Yes?"

Taking Kris's face in her hands, Janet laid a breath-stealing, mind-numbing, heart-stopping kiss on her wife. Even as Kris's knees gave out on her, Janet did not break the kiss, kneeling as Kris ended up on her butt. Finally, Janet ended the kiss, leaving Kris without thought or air. She stood upright, turned on her heel, and headed back to the house.

Jeff stared, agape. Janet was at the bottom of the steps to the porch before he spoke. "Jesus, Sis! What did you do to her? You turned her into a puddle of goo!"

Smirking at him over her shoulder, she replied, "I'm a doctor—I know things." She moved up the steps onto the porch where her mother was waiting.

Kate smiled. "Yep. That stopped their little competition. Mind if I asked where you learned that little trick?"

Janet smiled and nodded toward Kris. "From her actually."

"So, a little turnabout, huh?"

Janet saw Kris starting to move. "Yeah. Speaking of which. There's just one little problem when I do that."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Well, when Kris gets her legs back—"

Janet was cut off by Kris stalking up the porch steps and scooping Janet up in her arms.

"Excuse us, Kate," said Kris, as she carried Janet inside.

Smiling, Kate followed them as far as the kitchen. "You call that a problem?" she asked, watching Kris take the stairs up to the second floor two at a time.

FIN


End file.
